


Retire

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Retire

Clint has thought about retirement.   
He has enough money saved up,   
That he can live a lavish life,  
Without having to work.   
But Clint doesn't want to retire.   
He likes being a superhero.   
He likes making a change.  
Saving people.   
Once he is a cripple and can no longer fight,  
He will retire.  
For now, he is an Avenger.


End file.
